moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Takumi Saito
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 19 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Kumi, Taku (by Hyde) |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Pansexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Nicaen |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Porter |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | August 28 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Single (currently crushing on Iris) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5' 7" ft (170.18 cm), 6' 8" ft (203.2 cm) if his tentacles are stretched out |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | ~207.24 lb (~94 kg), undetermined because of his tentacles' weight |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Brown |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Yellowish Green |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Ocea |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Dorm Room no. 205 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | None (currently), Marl (formerly), Edward (formerly) |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Ebisu Saito |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Vivianne West |- |} “ I hope I can reach out to people here as far as I can stretch out my limbs.” — Takumi'' Takumi Saito is a Porter in '''Moemoea Cafe.' A rare octopus Nicaen, he applied for a job opening as a porter to have a stable income in hopes of living in a safe environment with no racial bias. Personality Whenever Takumi has the unfortunate scenario that he is confronted by a stranger with even the smallest of "hello"s, it wouldn't be surprising to find him stand like a statue or cower away to a safe space of his own. He isn't confident enough to talk to people first himself, as he has the tendency to trip over, whether it's verbally or physically. He doesn't go out of his way to be in that situation, which is why you wouldn't see him in a crowded mall anytime soon. Speaking of shopping, considering the fact that he doesn't want to depend on his parents too much with his current life, Takumi has picked up the habit of counting his budget and adding up shopping item prices during a routine stop to a grocery store. Once somebody does join in his gentle and small circle of friends, however, he becomes more relaxed and more happy to pick a conversation with an acquaintance. He cares for the people that he meets and empathizes them heavily. He also has a habit of thinking a lot on few occasions, to the point that he would go into a sort of "white noise zone" where he just stares blankly as his thoughts run amok in his brain. Taking into account his possible job as a porter, he would still have to interact with people such as his fellow coworkers and even the customers. With that situation in mind, he would still have a bit of a hard time adjusting to this new lifestyle. But who knows? If the cafe is as open as they say it is, it might help Takui be a more open person that way. Personal Biography Takumi's story starts off with his parents' small story. It starts off with his father living in Crois, which-- according to his father-- was a quaint little town that was too quaint for his father. And so, he moved to the city of Ocea where he has hopes of gaining something in the somewhat large city. It wasn't for long until he encountered a chance to become an actor. It was a bit of a stretch for the young man, as it turned out it was a mere stepping stone to a promise of a stable career in acting. That promise as kept of course, as he ventured away from adult movies and finally stepped into normal TV shows, as mass media has called in popular demand for Talaen actors. So the father moved to Strau, here he met the TV producer for his show and who would also become the love of his life. Unfortunately, the happy couple couldn't stay happy for long, as they had to keep their relationship a secret, given that the father's a Talaen and the mother's a Mortal. Even after the father moved from TV shows to monster movies, the couple had to worry about the fact that their relationship is considered taboo and quite scandalous. They kept it a secret until the day they realized that the mother was with child-- Takumi. Afterward, they have to think about the child. Out of the goodness of the father's three hearts, he took the liberty of taking Takumi and raising him, as they both know that he'd definitely be an octopus Nicaen and would raise some flags if the Mortal mother would have a child similar to a now-famous octopus Talaen. And so, Takumi as raised by his doting father, who have reverted down to smaller roles and TV commercials for his sake. His mother does visit every now and then, but they still have to avoid scandals to let Takumi live a normal childhood. With that said, Takumi still has it rough, as he did question why he was what he dubbed himself a "monster," seeing as how during his childhood fellow kids have insulted him by reminding him about his broken family and comparing him to the villains in monster movies (which is ironically what his father also starred in). During his adolescent years, he resented his parents for having him and was in a dark time were he wished that he wasn't born to cause problems on himself and his family. Throughout those hard times, however, his father was still caring for him, staying by his son's side and over time helped Takumi see himself in a better light. On the back of his mind, he still has some insecurities about his race but wasn't exactly his upfront "being" like it was back then. Now an upstart young adult, Takumi moved from Straus to the outskirts of Mers, where he was tired of the overly theatrical atmosphere of Straus and wanted to make a living for himself. Being a Nicaen, finding jobs just to get by is not an easy task, especially with his octopus half. He tried to apply for numerous jobs, but due to what he is, most rejected him as soon as they saw his face, while the rest have rejected him at the sight of his limbs. As he was hoping for a miracle whilst shopping, he was startled at the sight of a motorcycle whizzing past him. As the flyers floated away from the motorcyclist, he picked one up and saw that it was a cafe hiring people that were in any race, shape or form. Being a bit hopeful, he headed to the cafe. They can accept a Nicaen like him... right? Relationships Irenea Alcyone “Iris-sama is dependable as a leader in our work section. I love following her around! ..... w-wait that came out wrong--” Iris is Kumi's supervisor in the cafe. He can't say exactly when he developed warm feelings towards her, but it is certain that it came from her leadership and mature attitude, despite her young age. It's admirable for Kumi and he hopes to have a similar trait like that one day. Lucas Flintwood “A-ah, I already said sorry to him about the ceiling!” TBA Trivia * Yes, he does the sucker popping thing whenever he's bored * He does Japanese honorifics unless someone objects otherwise. * He has reading glasses that he occasionally uses. * He prefers to call his tentacles "limbs". * He has a very sensitive respiratory system so he wears a face mask outside, even if the air is somewhat clean. Gallery Category:Staff Members